Giantess
Giants, or Giantesses how they are called now, have always been feared my humans, despite their originally friendly demeanor. Originally, they weren't considered as Mamono, yet the massive eruption of Demonic Energy from the current Demon Lord transformed them, just like the elves or the dwarves. Description Like the name indicates, a Giantess' most descriptive feature is her immense size. Altough the height is their common trait, there are actually a lot of different subspecies, but with the typical human ignorance, all of them are summarized under the term "Giantess." The most common Giantess start at the height of roughly 7 1/2 feet and range to 8 or even 10.Some of the most rare and tallest ones measure even up to 30 feet. However, the taller a Giantess is, the rarer it is that she is actually seen among humans. Altough individual differences occur, most Giantesses share a great curiosity and benevolently playfulness towards humans. They love to watch the tiny beings crawl around and gently push or shove them to and fro, giggling when they trip. This behaviour bears no malice, they are simply quite fond of small things and cute things. In this manner, since the Demon Lord took over, they also take great interest in sex. If they spot a male who strikes their interest, they'll hide and watch him for a while until they're sure that he's alone before they approach. However, they often become unaware of their own size and hide insufficiently, so it's quite easy to tell if a giantess is watching oneself. Once they are determined to approach, they'll come out of hideing and start a conversation with the man, often asking innocent questions at first, before they become more lewd by the time. Ultimately, they'll often express their curiosity about his penis and will ask or gently force him to strip. Despite harboring great strength, their bodies are soft to the touch and very huggable and the feeling of being embraced tenderly by one of those large girls is said to be beyond comparison. After a man got rid of his clothing, she'll be eager to teach him about herself too and undress herself. Following her chain of thought, she'll touch his penis until it rises and will encourage him to stroke and fondle her until she is wet and ready for him. Afterwards, they'll gently embrace the male and initiate intercourse, using their large bodies to provide pleasure. Holding him safely, she'll shake her hips or have him lay on top of her, taking each of his thrusts with bliss. Despite their large bodies, they're very sensitive to the touch of human males, and their vaginas are able to adapt to any penis size inserted. Despite the differences in size, a man will be perfectly able to get her off and find his penis being embraced much more gently and softly than any other Mamono. Once they received the semen of a man, they'll often get drowsy and fall asleep, hugging their male tightly. If one does not wish to be their husband, this is the time to escape for him. She won't pursue a male that ran from her, but instead will continue her journey and look for other men willing to copulate. However, if he should stay with her, she'll happily carry him around, either on her back or on her shoulders, and shower him with sweet affection every day. Category:Mamono